Makan Bersama
by Rainynoor12
Summary: "Giliranmu Sakura-chan,"/"Apa maksudmu Dobe?"/ "Dengan tiga sumpit ok?"/ "Hn,"/ Apa jadinya jika pesan Sakura disalah artikan oleh Naruto?/ Bad Summary. AU, Typos, Diksi berantakan. RnR please?


**Makan Bersama**

.

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Typos, OOC, Diksi Berantakan, atc.**

.

.

.

Suasana Kedai Ichiraku tampak lengang malam ini, di sudut meja kedai itu tampak duduk seorang pria berambut _blonde_. Naruto Uzumaki.

Ia memutar-mutar ponselnya bosan. Menunggu dua orang sahabatnya yang tak kunjung tiba. Padahal ia sudah sangat bersemangat datang kemari, meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan kantor yang harus diselesaikannya besok.

Ting

Bunyi lonceng membuat retina Naruto beralih, tampak kepala pink milik sahabat yang ditunggunya, Sakura Haruno, muncul bersama si bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke.

Naruto melambai dan tersenyum girang menyambut keduanya.

"Maaf Naruto, kami terjebak macet tadi." penerus Uzumaki Corp itu mengangguk-angguk, memaklumi keterlambatan keduanya. Lagipula sekarang jam pulang kerja, otomatis kendaraan bertumpuk di jalanan sana.

"Tak masalah Sakura- _chan_ , aku saja yang datang terlalu cepat, _dattebayo!_ " ujar Naruto, meyakinkan Sakura yang tampak khawatir terhadapnya. Sakura memang paling pengertian, cocok menjadi calon istrinya. Pikir Naruto menerawang membayangkan kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan si pemilik rambut merah jambu itu. Mengkhayalkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto senang, apalagi jika merealisasikannya.

Ketiganya duduk pada meja bundar yang sengaja Naruto pesan. Sasuke sedari tadi hanya diam, malas untuk sekadar mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ah. Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita tadi." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Wah, terimakasih Naruto. Maaf merepotkanmu, padahal aku yang mengajak makan bersama ini." Sakura membalas senyum Naruto. Sebelum klorofilnya beralih pada Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tak mau mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Hn, nanti saja. Selesai makan."

Naruto mengerutkan alis bingung. Ada apa dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, sebelum kembali pada senyum lebarnya. Membayangkan makan bersama pertama mereka ini, setelah 8 tahun berlalu."Tak masalah kok Sakura- _chan._ Dan kau _Teme,_ apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Nanti _Dobe."_ tatapan datar Sasuke sudah biasa bagi Naruto. Dirinya pun mengangguk.

"Satu ramen super jumbo spesial, jus jeruk, kopi hitam tanpa gula, dan jus strawberry. Bila ada yang dibutuhkan lagi, silahkan gunakan lonceng ini. Selamat menikmati," pelayan wanita berambut coklat tersebut berlalu pergi setelah menyelesaikan tugas mengantarkannya dan mendapat balasan terimakasih dari Naruto beserta Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke memandang bingung pada Naruto yang meletakan ramen super jumbo di tengah-tengah meja,"Siapa yang mau memulai duluan?" terlebih dengan perkataan Naruto selanjutnya, "ah baiklah, aku saja."

Naruto menyumpit ramen untuk disuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian memberikan sumpit itu pada Sakura, "Giliranmu Sakura- _chan,"_ ujar Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu _Dobe?_ " Sasuke berucap sambil menepis sumpit yang akan Naruto berikan pada Sakura.

" _Teme_!/ Sasuke- _kun!_ "ujar Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Keduanya memandang bingung pria bermata jelaga itu.

"Hn, kukira setelah menjadi pemimpin Uzumaki Corp kau semakin pintar. Ternyata kau tetap sama saja _Dobe!_ " adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu berkata tenang. _Onyx_ nya memandang Naruto datar.

"Apa maksudmu _Teme_? Aku melakukan apa yang biasa kita lakukan ketika makan bersama dulu. Baiklah aku baca ulang pesan Sakura _-chan_ siang tadi." pria berambut _blonde_ tersebut menghidupkan ponsel pintarnya," _Selamat siang Naruto. Apakah kau sibuk? Tidak bukan. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu. Karena kita sudah lama tidak **makan bersama,** bagaimana kalau Kedai Ichiraku jam makan malam nanti? Aku akan datang bersama Sasuke-_kun. Nah dengarkan kau _Teme!"_ ujar Naruto dengan menekan kata 'makan bersama' pada ucapannya tadi.

"Dasar Naruto- _baka."_ desis Sasuke. Tangan kanannya melempar kotak tisu ke arah wajah yang tengah menampilkan wajah bangga itu dibarengi dengan suara tawa terpingkal Sakura.

" _Teme_!" protes Naruto pada pelaku yang telah melempar sekotak tisu. Pria itupun berdiri berniat mengambil sumpit yang terlempar ke lantai.

"Jangan Naruto, lebih baik kita minta sumpit yang baru. Dan kau Sasuke _-kun_ , tak ada salahnya bila kita mengulang masa-masa seperti dulu lagi." Sasuke mendelik tak suka pada penuturan Sakura, "Dengan tiga sumpit ok?" dan dengan terpaksa menyetujui usulan Sakura.

"Hn,"

.

.

 _-owari-_

 **Holla!**

 **Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca.**

 **Konkrit dan Review jika Anda berkenan. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-omake-_

"I-iya..."

"Hn?"

"Iya," suara seperti bisikan terdengar.

"Jawablah yang jelas Sakura." ujar cucu dari Madara Uchiha itu tak sabaran.

"IYA AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU SASUKE- _KUN!_ " suara bervolume penuh itu membuat senyum bahagia terbit pada wajah adik kesayangan Itachi tersebut.

Pria yang lahir 4 tahun setelah Itachi itu pun memeluk perempuan berambut soft pink yang kini tengah merona senang, terlebih jemari manis Sakura kini sudah terikat cincin berlian indah yang terdapat lambang khas Uchiha yaitu kipas dengan dua warna.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus memberitahukannya pada Naruto Sasuke- _kun."_ ujar Sakura, calon nyonya Uchiha itu memandang Sasuke setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan nyaman sang calon suami.

"Hn,"


End file.
